Déjàvu
by Am17
Summary: Tony hat eine Art Déjà-vu, bei dem er und dsa gnaze Team, ums sein Leben bangen. Wobei es Ziva am schwersten trifft. Und wer ist diese Frau, die immer wieder auftaucht? Tiva, Tony Whump
1. Chapter 1

Blaues Licht, über all dieses Blaue Licht. Dieses Lciht kam ihm irgend wie bekannt vor, als ob er es schon einmal gesehen hatte. Doch er wuste nicht wo.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und spielte wieder an seinem Computer. Das Spiel hatte er sich heimlich von McGee geliehen.

Da war es wieder diese blaue Licht. Es umhüllte seinen ganzen Körper.

Er hatte schon lange aufgehört zu spilen, denn er hatte etwas interesantere entdeckt. Ziva. Sie versuchte schon seit geschlagenen zwhn Minuten ein Telefonat zuführen.

Blaues Licht, was ihn umhüllte.

Er lag auf dem Boden vor seinem Schreibtisch, sein Blick wurde immer verschwommener. Er hörete seine Kolegen, wie sie ihn was fragten, was er nicht verstand.

Blaues Licht, ein Mann. Ein Doktor.

Er verlor das bewustsein.


	2. Chapter 2

18 Stunden zuvor

Wie fast jeden Morgen kam Tony zu spät ins Büro. Immer wieder nannte er als Grund eine Absurde Sache, doch heute viel ihm keine ein,denn normalerweise verbrachte er die Nacht mit einer Langbeinigen Blondine, oder war bis oben hin zu. Doch heute hatte er verschlafen,da er sich krank fühlte.

„DiNozzo, du bist zu spät." empfing Gibbs seinen ältesten Agent.

„Sorry, Boss, aber ich fühle mich nicht fit." antwortete Tony wahrheitsgemäß.

Er konnte aus Gibbs Mimik nicht lesen, ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht. Tony vermutete aber letzteres, da er diese Ausrede schon des öfteren gebracht hatte.

„Los, an die Arbeit." war das winzigste was Gibbs sagte, bevor er verschwand um sich vermutlich einen Kaffee zu holen.

Langsam schlenderte Tony zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an die Akten die Dort sauber und ordentlich gestapelt lagen zu bearbeiten.

Ziva und McGee sahen sich nur verwundert an, da Tony sich nicht wie Tony verhielt, sprich ihnen von der letzten Nacht, einem Film erzählte, noch einen Witz riss oder einen dummen Spruch zum besten gab.

Ziva zuckte nur mit den Schulter und wand sich dann wieder ihren Akten zu.

Eine Stunde später merkte Tony, wie langsam die Wirkung der Schmerztabletten nach lies, denn seine Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder schlimmer.

Er kramte in seinen Schubladen nach einer neuen Tablette, fand aber keine.

„Ich bin mal kurz bei Abby im Labor wenn mich jemand suchen sollte." verkündete er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, ohne auf eine Reaktion der andern abzuwarten.

Als der Fahrstuhl im Keller an kam und sich die Türen öffneten dröhnte Tony die für Abby Typische laute Musik aus dem Labor. Bei den Kopfschmerzen die er hatte fühlte es sich so an, als ob jemand ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer immer und immer wieder auf den Kopf schlug. Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Anlage erreicht. Mit geübten Handgriffen schaltete er das Hölleninstrument ab.

„Wer wagt es mir die Musik aus zu machen?" hörte er Abby aus dem Nebenraum knurren.

„Ich Abs." antwortete Tony.

Abby steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Raum,wo bei ihr einer ihrer Rattenschwänze ins Gesicht viel.

„Tiger, was machst du denn hier unten?Du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus." trällerte sie,während sie ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und die Tabletten wirken nicht mehr und oben habe ich keine mehr, da ist mir eingefallen, das du immer welche hier hast."

„Armer Tiger. Ich hole dir sofort eine." mit diesen Worten verschwand Abby wieder im Nebenraum und fing an nach einer Tablette für ihren Tiger zu suchen.

Nach dem sie eine gefunden hatte, holte sie noch ein Glas Wasser und gab beides Tony. Dieser nahm die Tablette und das Glas danken entgegen.

„Danke Abs,du hast meinen Tag gerettet"

Wieder einigermaßen gestärkt ging er wieder ins Büro hoch und setzte sich an den Pc, wo er anfing ein Spiel, welches er sich heimlich von McGee geliehen hatte zu spielen. So verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Stunden, immer darauf bedacht das Gibbs ihn nicht beim Spielen erwischte.

Doch langsam lies auch die Wirkung der Tabletten von Abby die Wirkung. Ohne Vorwarnung fing er an sich die Seele aus dem Lein zu Husten.

Ziva stand auf, nahm ihre Wasserflasche und ging zu ihm.

„Hier Tony trink, das hilft." sagte sie und hielt ihm die Falsche hin.

„Da...nke...Ziva." brachte er husten hervor.

Er drehte die Falsche auf, was ungewöhnlich schwer für ihn war.

'Hier Stimmt doch was nicht' dachte er sich, während er einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

Sofort finge er wieder an zu Husten. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, bis er etwas warmes und flüssiges auf der Handinnenseite fühlte. Er nahm die Hand vom Mund und sah sich seine Hand an.

'Scheiße!' war das letzte was er dachte, bevor es um ihn herum schwarz wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

„Tony?" fragte Ziva, den Agent, der wie gebannt auf seine Handfläche starte.

Ohne irgend eine sichtbaren Grund kippte Tony vorn über von seinem Stuhl und viel unsanft auf den Boden. So schnell war Ziva noch nie gerannt in ihrem Leben, wie in diesem Moment. Sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte ihn umgestoßen, noch bevor er aber den Boden berührt hatte kniete sie schon neben Tony und fühlte nach einem Puls. Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf Tonys Puls zu finden,das sie nicht mitbekam, wie Gibbs und McGee sich zu ihr auf den Boden gekniet hatten.

'Scheiße ich kann den Puls nicht finden' dachte Ziva ängstlich. Sie suchte und suchte mit ihren Finger, bis sie etwas ganz schwaches in Tony pulsieren spürte.

'Hoffentlich ist das jetzt keine Eingebung.'

Dann spürte sie es wieder dieses pulsieren.

'Ja!'

Es war das erste mal das sie seit dem Tony zusammen gebrochen war ihren Blick von ihn löste und auf sah.

Das erste was sie sah, waren Gibbs Augen, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Sein sonst so Gefühlloser Blick war einem Blick gewichen,der Angst – Angst um Tony – und Fürsorge enthielt.

„Gibbs, wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, sein Puls ist sehr schwach."

„Kommt." war die ein zigste Bemerkung von Gibbs.

Dieses eine Wort ihres Bosses war wie eine Erlösung für sie. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf,das fast alle Kollegen um sie herum oder in der nähe standen und auf Informationen wartete. Doch Ziva beachtete sie nicht weiter, sonder setzte sich auf den Boden und lies ihren Kopf gegen den Aktenschrank hinter ihr fallen. Mit wachem Blick beobachtete sie Tony der vor ihr lag. Sie fand es faszinierend, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich selber für diese Gedanken geohrfeigt. Was dachte sie nur. Tony lag vor ihr, hatte sonst was, sein Puls war schwach und sie fand es faszinierend wie sich sein Brustkorb beim Atmen bewegte.

'Ziva, du blöde Kuh, was denkst du nur!'

Endlich vernahm sie das öffnen des Fahrstuhls und das klirren und quietschen einer Rolltrage die sich näherte.

„Machen sie platz,wir müssen hier durch!" hörte sie eine Männerstimme in der nähe rufen.

Sie sah, drei Männer in weißer Kleidung sich neben Tony knieten . Sie faselten irgend welche Fachbegriffe, die sich Ziva nicht verstand und sich erst recht nicht merken konnte.

Doch was sie verstand lies ihr Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Eienr der Männer wiederholte immer wieder das Wort Arrhythmie. Auch wenn sie nichts mit dem Wort anfangen konnte, machte es ihr Angst.

Zwei der Männer hoben Tony hoch und platzierten ihn auf der Trage und schoben ihn Richtung Fahrstuhl. Ziva saß noch immer am Boden gegen den Aktenschrank gelehnt. Selbst wenn sie wollte sie konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen.

Das Bild von Tony, wie er da auf dem Boden lag ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Erst als eine Traurige Abby vor ihrem Gesicht herum fuchtelte bewegte sie sich wieder.

„Hey, Ziva, wir wollen ins Bethesda zu Tony kommst du?" fragte die Goth mit trauer in der Stimme.

„Nein, fahrt ihr schon mal vor,ich habe noch Ein paar Akten zu bearbeiten, dann komme ich nach."

Klatsch.


	4. Chapter 4

'Wow!' dachten alle Anwesenden in der nähe.

Selbst Ziva war von Abbys Aktion überrascht. Es war nun das zweite mal seit dem sie hier beim NCIS angefangen hatte das Abby sie geschlagen hatte. Je mehr ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade gesehen war fing sie an innerlich Abby zu danken.

„Was fällt dir ein,Akten bearbeiten zu wollen? ES GEHT HIER UM TONY!" schrie die Goth Ziva nun an.

Doch Ziva regte sich nach außen hin nicht, in ihrem innerem sah es anders aus. Dort focht sie einen Kampf mit sich selber. Der Teil, der zu Tony wollte da er ein Arbeitskollege und Freund war und der Teil von ihr der nicht zu ihm wollte.

'Er ist dein Partner und einer deiner besten Freunde!'

'Er ist doch nur ein Kollege, was bringt es dir schon wenn du ihn besuchst? Es hält dich vom Arbeiten ab. Die anderen werden dir schon sagen was mit ihm ist.'

'Er kümmert sich auch um dich wenn es dir nicht gut geht.'

'Ja, er kümmert sich um dich, aber bringt alles durch einander.'

'Hör auf mich, dein Herz. Geh zu ihm, du weißt das es das Richtige ist.'

Abby sah an ihren Augen, das Ziva mit sich selber kämpfte, doch sie wusste, das die Mossad Agentin stur sein Konnte. So beschloss sie ihr einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben.

Sie holte aus und verpasste ihrer Freundin erneut eine Ohrpfeile.

Diese zeigte eine deutliche Reaktion, außer dem Handabdruck auf Zivas Wange, Ziva sah Abby direkt in die Augen, das erste mal.

„Danke." hörte Abby Ziva flüstern nur war sie sich nicht sicher wen sie meinte.

„Ich helfe dir gerne Ziva." sagte Abby in einem Ton, als ob das alles gerade nicht passiert wäre und umarmte Ziva.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ziva sich gefasst und sah Abby fragend an.

„können wir?" fragte Abby daraufhin.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein nicken von Ziva.

Zwanzig Minuten nach dem sie vom Navy Yard los gefahren waren – Gibbs fuhr – waren sie am Bethesda angekommen. Die vier rannten in die Eingangshalle, als ob sie jemanden verfolgen würden. Erst, als eine Krankenschwester sie aufforderte stehen zu bleiben kamen sie zum Stehen.

„Wo wollen sie den hin?" fragte sie die vier.

„Wir wollen zu Agent DiNozzo." sprach Tim.

„Tut mir leid, ich darf sie nicht zu Agent DiNozzo lassen, sie sind..."

„..Agent Gibbs, sein Vorgesetzter und wenn sie mich jetzt nicht zu meinem Agent oder seinem Arzt bringen, finden sie sich bald auf einem Flugzeugträger wieder." fuhr Gibbs die Navy-Krankenschwester an.

„Folgen sie mir, ich bringe sie zu Doktor Pitt." meinte sie.

„Doktor Brad Pitt?" fragten Abby und Gibbs gleichzeitig.

„Ja. Wie so, kennen sie ihn."

„ bringen sie uns zu ihm."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Gibbs dessen Gesicht normalerweise keine Regung zeigte, spiegelte seine Sorge um Tony wieder, als er in in dieser Kammer liegen sah. Es war genau so wie beim ersten mal als er hier Lag. Tony lag im Selben Bett wie damals, es war sogar die selbe Schwester anwesend. Es war schrecklich.  
>Neben ihm standen Ziva,McGee und Abby. Alle hatten den selben Sorgen erfüllten Blick.<br>Der Arzt hatte kurz mit der Pflegerin gesprochen und kam nun wieder auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Agent Gibbs, Mr. DiNozzos zustand hat sich dramatisch verschlechtert. Die Symptome traten dieses Mal schnell auf al vor zwei Jahren. Wir wissen noch nicht woran das liegt." sprach er zu Gibbs.  
>„Könnte sich der Erreger verändert haben?" fragte Abby, da sie sich etwas mit so was auskannte.<br>„Es ist möglich, aber ich hoffe das nicht. Wenn er sich verändert hat kann es sein, das dass Selbstmord-Gen nicht mehr funktioniert. Wir geben Mr. DiNozzo zwar noch zusätzlich Antibiotiger, aber es kann sein..." Der Arzt beendete den Satz nicht.  
>„Sagen sie so etwas nicht. Tony ist starker wird kämpfen!" kam es zu aller Überraschung von Ziva,mit einem Ton, der darauf schließen lies, das es mehr ein Befahl als eine Aussage war.<br>„Wollen wir es hoffen. Ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehen, da wir jetzt ein paar Tests machen müssen. Sie können so lange in die Cafeteria gehen." erklärte der Arzt.

Doch Ziva bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
>„Miss, würde sie jetzt bitte gehen:" meinte Pitt mit Nachdruck, doch Ziva reagierte nicht auf ihn sondern sah der Schwester dabei zu, wie sie sich um zog um zu Tony in die Unterdruckkammer ging.<br>„Miss." sagte er erneut und legte Ziva die Hand auf die Schulte.  
>Aus einem Reflex drehte sich Ziva um und Packte den Doc am Handgelenk und verdrehte es ihm.<br>„Ich bleibe!"  
>„Sie sollten besser auf sie hören!" sagte Gibbs.<br>Der Doc sah zwischen Gibbs und Ziva hin und her.  
>„Ok, sie könne bleiben, aber stehen sie uns nicht im Weg rum."<p>

Ziva kam sich vor wie in einem anderem Universum vor. Um das Bett auf dem „ihr" Tony lag standen fast ein dutzend Gestalten in weisen Kitteln mit Mundschutz. Einige von ihnen hatten Spritzen in der Hand, andre Beutel mit Flüssigkeiten.  
>Sie war durch ihre Ausbildung beim Mossad zwar gewöhnt schreckliche Dinge zusehen, aber das hier war was anderes. Sie konnte einfach ein Gewehr abfeuern oder jemanden die Kehle durchschneiden.<br>Aber ihren Kollegen, ihren Freund da so liegen zu sehen, verlangte ihr alles ab. So bekam sie nicht mit wie jemand neben sie Trat.  
>„Ziva, du solltest etwas essen geh. Wenn du verhungerst hilfst du Tony nicht. Er wird kämpfen." sagte eine sanfte freundliche Stimme.<br>Diese Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor.  
>Ziva drehte sich zu der Stimme und sah in das Gesicht von Ducky. Der alte Gerichtsmediziner sah sie freundlich an.<br>„Ducky ich kann nicht." sagte Ziva.  
>„Kannst oder willst du nicht weg?" fragte der Britte.<br>Ziva antwortete nicht sondern sah zu Tonys Bett. Das war Ducky genug als Antwort.  
>„Er wird es schaffen meine Liebe."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Tony hatte seit langer Zeit einen klaren Moment, trotz der ganzen Medikamente die er bekam. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war. Er wusste er war im Büro und es war ihm nicht sehr gut gegangen. Das nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte war ein Blaues Licht und mehrere Personen in Kitteln,wie sie Ärzte zu tragen pflegten.  
>Durch seine Augenlider drang ein schwacher blauer Schein, der ihn störte. Er öffnete kurz die Augen um sie danach direkt wieder zu schlissen.<br>'Scheiße sit das grell!' fluchte er innerlich.  
>Was Tony aber nicht wusste, war das das Licht auf niedrigster Stufe stand.<br>Nach mehreren Sekunden versuchte er es erneut und öffnete das rechte Auge.  
>Sofort wurde er von dem Blauen Licht über ihm geblendet. Er blinzelte mehr mal. Nachdem sich sein Auge an das licht gewöhnt hatte öffnete er auch das andere. Minuten später nach dem sich seine Augen vollkommen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten,konnte er Details erkennen, die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.<br>Er lag in einem Raum mit vier Betten, aber außer ihm war niemand hier. Das blaue Licht welches ihn gestört hatte kam direkt von oben, aber auch nur auf ihn. Unterschmerzen drehte er seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite. Was er sah lies ihn Angst bekommen. ER der vor nichts Angst hatte,hatte nun Angst.  
>Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, den er kannte diesen Ort, er wusste nur nicht mehr woher. Dann traft ihn die Erkenntnis.<br>Das Licht, die Betten, die Luftschleuse,die Glaswände. Er war schon ein mal hier. Vor zwei Jahren war er hier, mit der Lungenpest.  
>Innerlich fing er an zu fluchen, da ihm die kraft fehlte ein Wort zusagen.<br>Er blickte aus der Glaswand und erkannte die Umrisse von zwei Personen. Zwei Frauen wie er erkannte.

Ziva stand noch immer in dem Raum und betrachtete Tony. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie Ducky sie verlassen hatte um zu Gibbs zugehen.  
>Wie gebannt starte sie auf Tonys Bett.<br>So bekam sie nicht mit, wie eine Frau neben sie Trat.  
>„ER wird es schaffen. Er hat es schon ein mal geschafft. Und dieses mal sind sie für ihn da." sprach die Frau.<br>„Woher wollen sie wissen ,das er es schafft?" fragte Ziva ohne die Frau an zu sehen.  
>„Ich kenne Tony lang genug um zu wissen, das er ein Kämpfer ist. OS schnell gibt er nicht auf."<br>„Ja Tony ist ein Kämpfer." sagte Ziva leise.  
>Ziva wusste nicht, wie lange sie und die Frau dort nebeneinander standen, als sie sie zum ersten mla richtig ansah.<br>Die Frau hatte Schulterlanges braunes Haar, sie sah aus, als wäre sie im selben alter wie Tony.  
>„Wo her kennen sie Tony eigentlich?" wollte Ziva wissen.<br>„Wir haben mal zusammen gearbeitet.?"  
>Es herrschte stille zwischen den beiden Frauen. Damit Ziva nicht sagen musste sah sie wieder zu Tony.<br>Sie wollte die Frau noch etwas fragen und drehte sich um,doch die Frau war weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva stand verwirrt und noch immer auf den Punkt blicken wo eben noch die Frau gestanden hat im Raum. Sie wusste nicht was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte. Was hatte die Frau gemeint als sie sagte sie und Tony hätten mal zusammengearbeitet und wo her wusste sie das Tony hier lag und schon ein mal gelegen hatte?  
>Sie war wirklich verwirrt.<br>Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf und dachte noch ein mal an die Frau. Nun viel es ihr wie schuppen von den hatte die Frau schon ein mal gesehen. Nur wusste sie nicht wo, nur das es noch nicht sehr lange her war. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
>So bekam sie nicht mit, wie Gibbs in den Raum kam.<p>

„Ziva du bist noch immer hier?" fragte er sie erstaunt.  
>Was sollte das? Fragte sie sich selber. Wo sollte sie den sonst sein?<br>„Gibbs?" fragte Ziva statt dessen.  
>„Ich habe Abby und den Rest nach hause geschickt. Abby meinte, sie würde dir sagen, das du noch hause gehen sollst. Aber anscheinen war sie nicht hier."<br>„Ich habe Abby nicht gesehen. Wann hast du den den Rest nach hause geschickt?" fragte Ziva.  
>„Das war vor fast einer Stunde. Und ich bin mir sicher, das Abby hier war. Ich habe sie doch auf dem Flur gesehen, bevor ich mir einen Kaffee geholt habe."<br>„Sie war nicht hier Gibbs."  
>„Vielleicht. Trotz dem du gehst nach hause und schläfst ein wenig. JETZTE!" das letzte Wort sagte er mit solchen Nachdruck, das selbst die Direktorin gegangen wäre.<br>„Gibbs ich bleibe." antwortete Ziva.  
>„Oh nein. Du gehst nach hause und schläfst. Du stehst seit mehr als fünf Stunden hier. Was heute geschehen ist, würde jeden zeichnen. Auch dich."<br>„Gibbs." flehte Ziva ihren Boss an.  
>Doch dieser blieb hart. Er sah sie mit seinem Alles-durchdringendem-Gibbs-Blick an. Erst versuchte sie diesem Blick entgegen zu treten, doch sie zerbrach unter diesem. Nicht nur ihr wieder willen zugehen zerbrach,sondern auch ihr innerer Schutzpanzer.<br>Sie sackte vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammen und fing an zu Weinen.

Gibbs kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm seine Agentin in den Arm.  
>„Geh nach hause Ziva und Schlaf ein wenig. Ich werde mich sofort melden wenn sich etwas ändern sollte."<br>Sie sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. Gibbs konnte die Frage die in ihrem Blick lag trotz der Tränen erkennen.  
>„Ich verspreche es."<br>Nach dem er dies gesagt hatte half er Ziva auf und brachte sie noch zur Tür des Quarantäne-Bereiches.  
>„"Bis in frühestens sechs Stunden." mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von Ziva, die langsam den Gang Richtung Aufzüge trottete.<p>

Gibbs sah ihr noch hinter her, bis sich die Fahrstuhltüren geschlossen hatten. Danach begab er sich wieder nach drinnen. Er ging zu der Schwester die an einem Puld saß, auf dem alle Daten von Tony zu Sehen waren. Gibbs erkannte als er näherkam, das Tonys Herzschlag sehr langsam war.  
>Die Schwester hatte Gibbs Blick begemerkt und meinte:<br>„Der Herzschlag ist zwar langsam, dafür aber gleichmäßig und Stark."  
>Gibbs nickte,bevor er eine Schutzmaske nahm und zu Tony in das „Glashaus" ging.<p>

„Tony was machst du nur fürs Sachen. Kämpfe. Kampfe für mich, für das Team. Für Ziva. Vor allem Kämpfe aber für dich."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Gibbs kannte seine Agenten doch besser als man es glaubte. Ziva hatte es geschafft in weniger als zehn Minuten wieder bei ihm im Krankenhaus zu sein. Sie rannte auf ihn zu ohne dabei auf ihre Umwelt zu reagieren. Eine Krankenschwester versuchte sie zu stoppen, landete aber auf ihrem Hintern, als sie sich Ziva in den Weg stellte. Diese hatte sie einfach umgerannt.  
>Schwer atmend kam sie neben Gibbs zum stehen.<br>„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie schwer Atmend.  
>Er packte sie an den Schultern und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. An ihren Augen erkannte er, das sie geweint hatte. Als sein Blick den ihren Kreuzte zuckte sie unmerklich zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf weg.<br>„Er hatte einen erneuten Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Der Doktor meint es steht nicht sehr gut um Tony." sprach Gibbs mit leiser Stimme.  
>Erst rührte sich Ziva keinen Millimeter, doch dann versuchte sie mit aller Kraft sich aus dem Griff ihres Bosses zu befreien. Allerdings hielt er sie mit aller kraft davon ab, einfach so in das Krankenzimmer hinter ihm zu gehen.<br>„Ziva." doch seine Agentin hörte nicht auf ihn.  
>„Ziva!" brüllte er laut in den Flur.<p>

Als ob sie wieder zu sich gekommen sei sah sie ihren Boss an.  
>„Gibbs, bitte." flehte sie ihn an.<br>Alleine ihr Blick sagte tausend Worte, Worte die sie nie sagen würde, sie aber trotz dem von sich gab.  
>Innerlich zögerte Gibbs noch immer seine Agentin in den Raum zulassen. Zwar wusste er, das sie viel aushielt, aber Tonys Anblick war kein schöner. Doktor Pit hatte ihn bis oben hin mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt. Als Gibbs gefragt hatte warum Tony so viel Schmerzmittel bekäme hatte der Doc erst nicht geantwortet. Auf Gibbs bohrenden Blick hatte er dann zögerlich geantwortet:<br>„Um den möglichen Übergang so schmerzlos wie möglich zu ermöglichen."  
>Er wusste, wenn er Ziva dies erzählen würde, hätte er beide Tony und Ziva verloren.<p>

„Geh. Sprich mit ihm. Über alles." flüsterte Gibbs ihr ins Ohr.  
>„Über was?" fragte Ziva mit einem verwirrten Blick.<br>„Ziva du brauchst nicht mich um das zu Wissen." sprach der alte Agent und lies Ziva gehen."  
>Bevor sie den Raum betrat drehte sie sich noch ein mal um und sah Gibbs an. Dieser nickte ihr zu und ging den Gang hinunter.<p>

„So etwas habe ich lange nicht mehr von dir gehört alter Freund." hörte Gibbs eine Vertraute Stimme sagen.  
>Ohne sich um zudrehen Antwortete Er.<br>„Eine weise Frau hat mir mal gesagt: Es gibt Tage da hilft einen nur das Herz."  
>„ Ein sehr weiser Satz. Ich habe noch nie etwas ähnliches gehört. Von wem stammt er?"<br>„Sharon hat ihn zu mir gesagt. Das erste mal als wir und zum ersten mal geküsst haben und das zweite mal als ich ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht habe und nichts mehr wusste."  
>Bei diesen Worten bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg an Gibbs Wange hinunter. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht und sah wieder zu Ducky.<p>

„Wo ist der Rest? Sie müssten doch so langsam hier sein"  
>„Abigail und Timothy sind noch unten. ICH wollte erst ein mal mit dir alleine Sprechen über das was der Arzt dir gesagt hat."<br>Gibbs atmete tief durch.  
>„Wir sollten uns alle von Tony vorsichtshalber verabschieden. Der Doc meinte, das er die nicht vielleicht nicht mehr übersteht."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

„Abigail und Timothy sind noch unten. ICH wollte erst ein mal mit dir alleine Sprechen über das was der Arzt dir gesagt hat."  
>Gibbs atmete tief durch.<br>„Wir sollten uns alle von Tony vorsichtshalber verabschieden. Der Doc meinte, das er die nicht vielleicht nicht mehr übersteht."

Der alte Gerichtsmediziner saß fassungslos zu seinem Freund. Dieser hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und war mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt.  
>„Gibbs, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß Tony ist wie ein Sohn für dich. Du solltest ihm das sagen."<br>„Ducky ich..."  
>Gibbs rang mit sich um die richtigen Worte doch er fand sie nicht.<br>Ducky legte ihm die freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte seinem Freund zu.  
>Gibbs drehte sich um und sah zu Tony der mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett lag. Man konnte Tony fast über sehen wenn man nicht wusste das er in den weißen Lacken lag so blass war er im Gesicht.<p>

- Tony stand im Aufzug und wartete bis er hielt. Mit dem üblichen Ping öffneten sich die Türhälften und er konnte das Büro betreten. Sein Blick schweifte über die einzelnen Abteile des Büros. Verwundert sah er auf seine Uhr, nach dieser war es 7:20. Das Büro sollte eigentlich vor herum wuselnden Agenten nur so überquellen, Gibbs sollte ihm seine übliche Kopfnuss verpassen dafür das er zu spät war. Doch nicht. Das Büro war wie ausgestorben. Prüfend sah er noch ein mal auf seine Uhr nur um sicher zu sein, das er nicht zu früh im Büro war. 7:21 zeigte die Rot blinkende Anzeige seiner Uhr. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch. Mit Schwung warf er seinen Rucksack in die Ecke hinter seinem Stuhl und lies sich auf diesem nieder. Mit den Händen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt lehnte er sich nach hinten und sah zur Decke.  
>„Solltest du nicht lieber Arbeiten?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme ihn.<br>Vor Schreck wäre er beinahe samt Stuhl hinten über gekippt. Nach dem er sich von diesem kleinem Schreck erholt hatte sah er die Besitzerin der Stimme an.  
>„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Ziiivaaahh." sagte der Agent und grinste seine Partnerin breit an. -<p>

Gibbs stand neben dem Bett seines Senior Field Agents und blickte auf ihn hinunter. Ducky hatte recht Tony war ein Sohn für ihn auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Die Kopfnüsse die er DiNozzo immer verpasste waren keine Bestrafung, sondern eher ein Ansporn. Doch dies würde er nie jemanden sagen.  
>Ein wenig durch die Atemschutzmaske gehindert öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Ihm kam es vor wie Minuten in denen er neben Tony stand und versuchte etwas zusagen.<br>„DiNozzo...," er unter brach sich, da ihm die Worte entglitten.  
>„Tony...Ich weiß ich habe es dir nie gesagt oder es dir gezeigt, aber in meinen Augen bist du einer der besten Agents mit denen ich die Ehre hatte zu Arbeiten. Auch wenn du deine Fehler hattest und ich dich oder jemand anderes dafür bestraft hat bist du dir selber treu geblieben, das schätze ich an dir."<br>Er machte eine Pause um sich zu sammeln.  
>„Ich hab es dir nie gesagt aber du bist für mich wie ein Sohn." sprach Gibbs leise.<br>Still blieb er nach neben dem schlafendem Agent stehen.

- „Wo sind eigentlich Gibbs und McGeek?" fragte Tony Ziva die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und Akten bearbeite.  
>„Sie wollten jemanden abholen. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht und jetzt Arbeite weiter." antwortete sie ohne von den Akten aufzusehen.<br>Er war so in die vor ihm liegende Akte vertieft das er nicht mit bekam wie sich der Bereich vor ihm langsam mit seinen Kollegen Füllte. Erst als sich Gibbs räusperte blickte Tony von der Akte auf und war erstaunt wer da alles stand. Hinter Gibbs standen Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby, die Direktorin und selbst Palmer war anwesend.  
>„Hey Leute. Was gibt es? Kann ich euch irgend wie helfen?" fragte er sie, doch keiner seiner Freunde antwortete.<br>„Was habe ich gemacht, das ihr mich alle zusammen aufsucht? Habe ich irgend ein Beweismittel verloren?" fragte er erneut, denn das war der einzige Grund der erklären würde warum Abby, Ducky und die Direktorin hier standen.  
>Aber hätte ihm Gibbs dann nicht schon die Kopfnuss seines Lebens verpasst wenn es so wäre?<br>„Ähm Leute ihr macht mir Angst."  
>„Nicht wir sind es die dir Angst machen sonder du selber" meldete sich McGee zu Word.<br>„Lustig. Sehr lustig McGoogle. Also was macht ihr hier?"  
>„Die Frage ist doch eher was machst du hier Tony." kam es von Gibbs. -<p>

Gibbs war mittlerweile wieder bei Ducky und wartete auf die anderen Mitglieder seines Teams. Die ersten die wieder kamen waren Abby und McGee, wo bei Tim Abby im Arm hatte.  
>Selbst von hier konnte Gibbs erkennen, das Abby weinte.<br>Gibbs schluckte schwer. Wie sollte er ihnen nur sagen, das Tony die Nacht vielleicht nicht überstehen würde.  
>Als Abby Gibbs bemerkte sah sie auf und Blickte ihn an. Sofort lief sie auf ihn zu und vergrub ihr verweintes Gesicht in seinem Hemd.<br>„Bitte Gibbs mach das er gesund wird. BITTE!" flehte sie ihn an.  
>Gibbs nahm die junge Forensikerin in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.<br>„Abby ich muss euch etwas sagen..."

- „Boss?" verwirrt sah er seinen Boss an.  
>„Dein „Boss" ist nicht hier. Nur wir und du." kam es von Ducky.<br>Man merkte Tony sichtlich an das er verwirrt war. DiNozzo sah nur verwundert von einem zum anderem.  
>„Ich versteh kein Wort von dem was ihr sagt."<br>„Wie üblich." kam die Antwort von Ziva.  
>„Für dumme also: . .Büro!" fuhr Ziva fort.<br>„Und wo bin ich dann?" fragte Tony.  
>Ziva schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.<br>„Typisch DiNozzo." murmelte sie ihn ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
>„Hey das habe ich gehört Zivvaah."<br>„Wir sind hier!" sagte nun Abby und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und tippte mit einem Finger auf seinen Kopf.  
>„Du liegst auf der Quarantäne Station im Bethesda. Du bist kurz vor Sterben." sagte eine Stimme die Tony seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.. -<p>

Nach dem Abby zusammen bei Tony gewesen waren stand nun Gibbs wieder neben ihm.  
>Er hatte eine der Schwestern gebeten ein Bett für Abby zu finden, da diese nach der schrecklichen Nachricht total aufgelöst war.<br>Vor wenigen Minuten war Dr. Pitt bei Tony gewesen und hatte ihn noch ein mal untersucht. Alleine schon der Blick den er Gibbs gegeben hatte lies den Rest Hoffnung den er hatte noch weiter schrumpfen.

- „Kate, was... Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Tony verdattert.  
>„Was ich hier mache? Das weiß ich nicht. Das hier ist dein Kopf. Also sag du es mir."<br>„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal warum ich hier bin, geschweige ihr."  
>Alle verfielen in Schweigen.<br>„Ist es möglich das ich schon Tot bin?" dachte er laut.  
>„Das will ich nicht hoffen, denn sonst komme ich und hole dich wieder ins Leben, damit ich dich eigenhändig umbringen kann." meinte Kopf-Gibbs.<br>„Das ist unheimlich. Solltest du nicht wenigstens in meinem Kopf nett zu mir sein?" fragte er seinen „Boss".  
>Die Antwort kam prompt in Form einer Kopfnuss.<br>„War ja nur eine Frage." sagte Tony und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.  
>„Also wenn ich nicht Tot bin und im Sterben liege sollte ich doch eher von was anderem Träumen, halluzinieren oder sonst was, als von euch? Nicht böse sein Ziva, du kämst trotz dem vor." den letzten Teil sagte er grinsend.<br>Dieses mal war es Abby die ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste. -

„Aua." kam es mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme von Tony.  
>Tony fühlte das jemand nah bei ihm war. Er musste fast seine ganze Kraft aufwenden um seine Augenlider, die sich anfühlten als wären sie aus Beton, zu öffnen. Verschwommen erkannte er eine Gestalt sie neben ihm an seinem Krankenbett stand. Durch das blaue gedämpfte Licht über ihm und die sonst vorherrschende Dunkelheit viel es ihm schwer die Gestalt zu erkennen. Die Gestalt bewegte sich und Tony erkannte Silberne Haare.<br>Gibbs Haare.  
>„Gibbs?" fragte Tony mit zittriger Stimme.<br>Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen und sah ihm in s Gesicht. Es war Gibbs.  
>„Wie geht es dir Tony?" fragte Gibbs mit besorgtem Blick.<br>„Gut." antwortete er Hustend.  
>Gibbs wollte ihm schon eine Kopfnuss verpassen, stoppte aber mitten drin und legte statt dessen die Hand auf seine Schulter.<br>„Schön zu hören DiNozzo." kam es von Gibbs der leicht lächelte.  
>„Wann kann ich endlich hier raus?"<br>Gibbs war von dieser Frage so überrumpelt das er erneut die Sprache verlor. Er sah seinen ältesten Agent an und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Tony kam ihm zuvor.  
>„Danke. Für alles." sagte er.<br>„Tony..." fing Gibbs an, doch Tony schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
>„Nein Gibbs. Danke. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Tony mit so leiser Stimme das Gibbs seine Ohr fast an seinem Mund hatte.<br>„Welchen denn?  
>„Ich will mit Ziva sprechen."<br>„Ich bin sofort wieder da. Mit ihr." sagte Gibbs und verließ den Raum.

Als ob Ziva gespürt hätte das etwas nicht stimmte rannte sie den Gang zur Quarantäne Station entlang. Als sie um die letzte Ecke bog sah sie wie Gibbs aus dem Raum in dem Tony lag kam. Dieser hatte sie bemerkt, drehte sich aber um als er McGee und Abby hörte die sich stritten. Ohne auf den Streit zu achten sah sie zu Ducky der neben Gibbs stand.  
>„Geh zu ihm meine Liebe." sagte der ältere Herr.<br>Während Ziva im Raum verschwand kamen die beiden Streithähne Abby und McGee bei Gibbs an.  
>„Abby ich sagte das soll Gibbs entscheiden."<br>„Wie so McGee? Er hat ein recht zu wissen was mit seinem Sohn ist."  
>„JA schon Abby, aber Tony und sein Vater haben große Probleme mit einander. Sein Vater wollte nichts von ihm wissen als er das erste mal mit der Pest hier lag."<br>Abby setzte schon zur Antwort an, doch Gibbs war schneller.  
>„Tony hat nur noch einen Familienangehörigen, an dem ihm was liegt." sagte er während er sein Handy auspackte.<br>Keiner verlor auch nur ein Word darüber das Handys eigentlich in Krankenhäusern verboten waren.  
>Nach dem er die Nummer Gefunden hatte die er suchte drückte er auf Call.<br>Nach mehrmaligem klicken wurde auf der anderen Seite abgehoben.  
>„Sheppard?"<br>„Jen ich bin es. Du musst etwas für mich tun. Es geht um DiNozzo."  
>„Natürlich. Wie geht es ihm?"<br>„Es geht ihm sehr schlecht, deshalb musst du mir eine Telefon Nummer besorgen."  
>„Bin ich die Vermittlung?"<br>„In dem Fall ja. Ich brauche die Nummer von Anna Collins."  
>„Das ist doch..."<br>„Ja das ist sie und sie ist seine Schwester."

Unterdessen saß Ziva in dem Stuhl neben Tony. Sie hatte beim hinein kommen gesehen das er war war. Doch bis jetzt hatte keiner ein Wort gesagt.  
>„Ziva?" fragte Tony schwach.<br>„Ich bin hier."  
>„Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Etwas was ich schon lange los werden wollte."<br>Damit Ziva etwas Verstehen konnte legte sie ihren Kopf neben den seinen.  
>„Ich liebe dich Ziva David."<br>Ziva hatte erst gedacht sie hätte sich verhört, doch dem war nicht so.  
>Sie sah ihn an und ihr liefen Tränen der Freude übers Gesicht.<br>„Ich liebe dich auch."

Jenny hatte unterdessen Gibbs die Nummer gegeben und dieser hatte sie schon gewählt. Es klingelte.  
>„Collins." kam die Stimme zugleich aus dem Telefon wie auch aus dem Gang, was aber niemand mitbekam.<br>„Kate, Gibbs hier es geht um Tony..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

So hier das neue Kapitel.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Es herrschte stille, sowohl auf dem Flur als auch am Telefon. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte glauben was er da hörte. Kate, KATE Todd lebte. Jeder wusste das das eigentlich unmöglich war, Ari hatte sie erschossen. Gibbs und Tony waren doch direkt dabei.

McGee starrte nur zu Gibbs während ihm eine Träne über die Wange kullerte. Mit dem Händen vor dem Mund verschenkt sah Abby ebenfalls zu ihrem Boss. Einzig und alleine Ducky rührte sich und nahm Abby in den Arm.  
>„Gibbs bist du noch dran?" hörte man die Stimme aus dem Telefon.<br>„Ja. Ja ich bin noch dran." sprach Gibbs ins Telefon.  
>„Wo bist du Kate? Du musst sofort nach Washington kommen. Tony...Tony hat die Pest."<br>Wieder herrschte Stille in der Leitung. Gibbs wollte fragen ob Kate noch am Telefon sei, als er ein Klicken in der Leitung hörte. Das sagte ihm, das sie aufgelegt hatte und vermutlich jetzt auf dem Weg hier her war.  
>„Sie kommt." sagte Gibbs an McGee, Abby und Ducky gewannt.<br>Eine unheimliche Stille machte sich zwischen den Teammitgliedern breit. Keiner wusste wie er reagieren würde, wenn Kate hier eintreffen würde. Einzig und allen das klappern der Schuhe der vorbeigehenden Personen hörte das Team.

Gibbs sah zu seinen unterstellten Agents … Nein, Freunden und versuchte in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Unter normalen Umständen wären Abby und McGee wie offenen Bücher gewesen, doch heute machten sie Ziva und Tony alle ehre. Gibbs musste zugeben, das ihm das lesen von Tony und Ziva schon immer schwer gefallen war und in den letzten Stunden war ihm klar geworden warum. Sowohl Tony als auch Ziva hatten eine Fassade aufgebaut, die Menschen um sie herum sehen sollten.  
>'Das klingt doch vertraut Gibbs oder?' hörte Gibbs eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.<br>Shanons Stimme.

„Ma` am, die Situation von Agent DiNozzo hat sich verschlechtert." hörte das Team eine der Krankenschwestern sagen.  
>„Ich wurden schon informiert. Wo finde ich Agent Gibbs?" antwortete eine zweite Frauenstimme.<br>Bei dieser Stimme drehten sich Abby und McGee blitzartig zur Quelle um.  
>„KATE!" rief Abby mit schriller Stimme und rannte auf die Frau zu.<br>Mit einem Satz sprang sie der Frau in die Arme und drückte sie, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde.  
>„Kate." schluchzte Abby und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Bluse ihrer Freundin.<br>„Hallo Abby. McGee." begrüßte die ehemalige NCIS Agentin ihre Freunde.  
>Es vergingen mehrere Minuten in denen keiner auch nur ein Wort sagte und Abby Kate nicht los lies.<p>

Erst als sich die Tür zu Tony´s Zimmer öffnete lösten sich die beiden Frauen von einander um zu sehen wer aus dem Zimmer kam. Zu aller Überraschung, war es Dr. Pitt. Keiner von ihnen hatte mitbekommen wie er in den Raum zu Tony gegangen war.  
>„Agent Gibbs, ich habe gute wie auch weniger gute Nachrichten für sie." sagte er und sah zu Gibbs.<br>„Sprechen sie." forderte der Agent den Arzt auf.  
>„Zu erst die gute Nachricht: In der Blutprobe die wir von Agent DiNozzo vor weniger als zwei Stunden genommen haben hat sich die Anzahl der Pesterreger verringert..."<br>„Moment. Sie haben mir vor keiner Stunde gesagt das Tony die Nacht nicht überstehen könnte und jetzt sagen sie das er über leben wird? Doc, was ist an dieser Situation ihrer Meinung FALSCH!"  
>Das letzte Wort warf Gibbs dem Arzt mit so viel Wut und Hass ins Gesicht, die nur durch Hass auf Ari übertroffen wurde.<br>„Agent Gibbs, ich versichere ihnen es war nicht meine Absicht sie zu ängstigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht die Daten der Blutuntersuchung. Deshalb habe ich dies zu ihnen gesagt."

Gibbs sah Dr. Pitt zornig an. Abby, McGee, Ducky und Kate sahen ihren Freund nur besorgt an, denn sie wussten aus Erfahrung, das dieser Blick nur einen Zweck hatte; Leute, vor allem Verdächtige auf der Stelle umzubringen.  
>Gibbs schob Pitt bei Seite, der auch sofort platz machte und verschwand wütend in Tony´s Zimmer. Zurück lies er einen verängstigten Arzt.<p>

„Herr Kollege, wen ich fragen dürfte, was ist die weniger Gute Nachricht, die sie noch für uns hatten." fragte Ducky den Arzt.  
>„Ähm … ja, genau. Mr. DiNozzo wir noch eine lange Zeit mit diesem Rückfall am kämpfen sein. Die Hauptsächliche Genesung seiner Lungenflügel wird zwar mit hilfe von Medikamenten recht schnell von statten gehen, aber der Rest nicht." erklärte Pitt.<br>„Welcher Rest?" fragte Abby zurückhaltend.  
>„Mr. DiNozzo wir Probleme mit dem Atmen bekommen, was vor allem in den ersten zwei drei Monaten. Des weiteren wird er vermutlich unter einen schwerem Körperlichem, Geistigem und Sehlichem Traumar zu leiden haben. Egal wie stark der Körper und der Geist eines Menschen auch sein mögen, die Erfahrung die Mr, DiNozzo hier durchgemacht hat sind schwer zu verkraften und dann gleich zwei Mal innerhalb von zwei Jahren..."<br>Pitt lies diesen Satz unbeantwortet, denn jeder konnte sich denken was er Sagen wollte.  
>„Mein Bruder ist stark, er schafft das und mit unserer und vor allem Ziva´s Unterstützung."<p>

Gibbs stand in der Luftschleuse zu dem Raum in dem Tony in seinem Bett lag und beobachtete ihn und Ziva. Sie hatte den Kopf aus die kante seines Bettes gelegt und hielt dabei seine Hand. Gibbs konnte es nicht verhindern und ein Gefühl von Glück machte sich in ihm Breit. Vorsichtig um keinen der beiden zu stören ging er zu ihnen hinüber. Bei ihnen stellte er sich zu ihnen und legte jedem der zwei eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
>„Ihr beide habt einen Schutzengel. Er hat gerade eure Zeit zu zweit um ein gesamtes Leben verlängert.<p>

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs war noch bei Tony im Zimmer und die anderen saßen draußen auf dem Flur und warteten auf ihren Boss.  
>Während sie da vor sich hinschweigent dort saßen sah Abby immer wieder zu Kate hinüber und machte immer wider Anstalten sie etwas zu fragen, stoppte aber immer wieder.<br>Kate war das natürlich nicht entgangen, eigentlich hatte sie schon früher mit so etwas von der Goth gerechnet.  
>„Frag einfach Abby, ich reiße dir schon nicht den Kopf ab." kam es von Kate, als Abby wie Anstalten machte sie etwas zu Fragen.<br>„Ich weiß nicht wo von du sprichst Kate. Ich sitze doch einfach nur hier rum."  
>„Himmel Herr Gott nach mal Abby. Stell jetzt endlich deine vergesegnete Frage!" platze es aus Ziva wütend hervor.<br>Erstaunt sahen alle die Israelin an, so wütend war sie schon lange nicht mehr auf Abby gewesen.  
>Tim und Ducky vermuteten, das es alle mit der jetzige Situation zu tun hatte.<br>„Es heißt verfluchte und nicht vergesegnete Frage." keifte Abby zurück, doch Ziva ging nicht drauf ein, sonder starte wie auf die Wand gegenüber, was zur Folge hatte, das alle wieder in ein monotones Schweigen verfielen.  
>Keiner wusste wie lange sie dort saßen, bis Kate die Stille erneut durch brach.<p>

„Wisst ihr, ich wusste das dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Tag an dem ich euch erneut unter die Augen treten würde. Obwohl ich es wusste habe ich lange versucht mir einzureden, das dieser Tag in weiter ferne liegen würde oder besser nie kommen würde, doch nun …" sie machte eine Pause und sah ihre Freund an.  
>„Nun weiß ich nicht was ich euch sagen soll. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich euch erklären soll, warum ich heute hier bin und nicht tot bin, warum wir … ich euch angelogen habe. Tony meinte immer ich solle mir überlegen, was ich euch sagen sollte wenn wir uns wieder gesehen hätten. Doch ich wollte nicht. Ein halbes Jahr nach dem ich „gestorben" bin meinte er ich sollte endlich den Mut finden zurück zu kommen, denn er würde mich zwingen zu seiner Hochzeit zu kommen. Ja Hochzeit. Damals hat er mir von dir Ziva erzählt und meinte du wärst die Frau die er sein Leben lang gesucht hätte. Er meinte irgend wann könnte er sich vorstellen dich zu heiraten. Und mich wollte er dabei haben."<br>„Was sage ich hier eigentlich ich drehe mich im Kreis und erzähle nur Schwachsinn. Seht ihr ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."  
>„Wie wäre es damit: Warum bist du nicht tot?" fragte Abby flüsternd und sah Kate an.<p>

„Das ist schwierig, aber ich werde es versuchen zu erklären. Die Kugel die Ari auf mich abgeschossen hat, hat mich nicht direkt in die Stirn getroffen, sie hat mich nur ab Kopf gestreift. Dabei hat sie sich durch meinen Schädelknochen gebohrt und mein Gehirn verletzt, ich sag euch, das war nicht schön. Aber das war nicht alles. Nach dem mich der Schuss getroffen hatte flieh ich zu Boden und wurde Ohnmächtig, das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist, das ich schreiend auf dem Autopsietisch von Ducky wieder erwachte und einen ein Schnitt in der Brust hatte." sprach Kate und schüttelte sich dabei.  
>„Was Kate damit sagen will, ich habe ihre Autopsie angefangen, während sie noch am leben war. Im Nachhinein stellte ich fest, das Kates Lebensfunktionen auf das absolute Minimum verringert hatten, fast so wie bei Komapatienten. Als sie kurz aufgewacht war und wieder ohnmächtig geworden war, versorgte ich sofort ihre Wunden und reif Gibbs zu mir. Dort beschlossen wir Kate umzubringen. Im metaphorischen Sinn. Wir schmuggelten sie in Bethesta, wo man ihre Verletzungen behandelte." half nun Ducky aus.<br>„Ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ein Loch in der Stirn hatte und in einer der Kammer in der Autopsie lag." mischte sich nun McGee ein.  
>„Nein, Timothy, was du dort gesehen hast, war eine Fälschung. Sofort nach dem wir Kate ins Bethesta gebracht hatten beauftragte ich Ducky ein Replikat von Kates Kopf herzustellen, was er auch recht gut hinbekommen hat in dieser Zeit." sprach Gibbs der sich wieder zu der Gruppe gesellt hatte.<p>

Abby sprang auf und rannte auf Gibbs zu, ihr gesamtes Auftreten Zeigte nur eins: Wut, blanke Wut.  
>Wütend kam sie vor Gibbs zum stehen und hämmerte mit ihrer ganze Kraft auf Gibbs Brustkorb ein, bis sie weinend in seine Arme sackte.<br>Dabei schluchzte sie immer wieder die selben Worte: „Wie konntest du nur. Wie konntest du nur ..."  
>„Wir … ich habe das nur gemacht um Kate zu schützen. Hätte Ari erfahren das Kate noch lebt hätte er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch ein mal versucht sie umzubringen." sprach Gibbs.<br>„Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, das es mir leid tut das ich so gehandelt habe würde ich Lügen. Ich habe das alles nur gemacht um Kate und uns zu beschützen."

Vorsichtig ging Gibbs vor Ziva in die Hocke und sah ihr in die Augen.  
>„Auch wenn du es mir vermutlich nicht glaubst. Ich wollte nie das es so weit kommt." sagte er zu Ziva.<br>„Ich auch nicht." kam die Antwort von ihr, während sie Aufstand.  
>Gibbs sah ihr hinterher wie sie im Zimmer von Tony verschwand.<p>

„Wenigstens ein gutes hat es, das ich „gestorben" bin. Ich hätte eine schöne Feier." sprach Kate und die angespannte Stimmung ein wenig zu Lockern.  
>Das war genau das was alle jetzt gebraucht hatten, denn sie verfielen alle in ein heiteres lachen.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11 wurde noch ein mal hoch geladen, da es dort ein kleines Problem gab. Irgendwie ist das halbe Kapitel verschwunden

* * *

><p>Mit seinen Üblichen 'Ping' öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl um Großraumbüro des NCIS und entließ eine Flut von Agenten. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte bemerkt, das sich eine Person heimlich unter die Menge gemischt hatte und so nun in die Richtung ging, wo Agent Gibbs und sein Team ihre Schreibtische hatten. Wo sonst nur vier Tische gestanden hatten war in den letzten Wochen ein Fünfter hinzu gekommen. Dort wo man sonst durch gegangen war stand nun ein weitere Schreibtisch, an dem ein Kaffee schlürfender Gibbs saß. Er war auch der erste der die Person bemerkte. „Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Versicherung DiNozzo. Wenn nicht solltest du verschwinden bevor eine der beiden dich hier findet." meinte der grau Haargeige Agent. „Gibbs, das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen. Ich sitze seit drei Monaten schon zu Hause und langweile mich. Ich will Arbeiten." „Mag sein DiNozzo, aber der Arzt hat gesagt, das du erst in drei Wochen wieder Büroarbeit verrichten darfst." „Gibbs ich flehe dich an." sagte Tony und wäre es ihm möglich wäre er vor seinem Boss auf die Füße gefallen. Gibbs allerdings sagte nichts sondern Wand sich seinem Kaffee wieder zu. „Ihr steht hinter mir Stimmt´s?" fragte Tony. Als Antwort erhielt er zwei Kopfnüsse. „Das ist so was von beiden sollt euch nicht so gut verstehen, damit ich auch noch eine Chance habe." sagte Tony und drehte sich zu denn beiden Personen hinter ihm um. „Du bist es doch selbst schuld Brüderchen. Du solltest auf das hören was der Arzt dir sagt, dann müssten Ziva und ich dich nicht dran erinnern." sprach Kate. „Genau. Und jetzt ab nach Hause auf die Couch, sonst kannst du was erleben." drohte Ziva ihm.<br>McGee der das ganze beobachtet hatte musste doch immer wieder Staunen, wie die beiden Frauen Tony unter Kontrolle hatten, vor allem Ziva. Mit gesenkten schultern ging Tony wieder auf den Aufzug zu und verschwand mit ihm.  
>THE END<br>***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

So das war es mit Déjá-vu, danke das ihr es gelsen habt und ein paar wenige so freundlich waren mir Reviews zu hinterlasen.  
>Lg Am17<p> 


End file.
